In order to implement certain processes, several reactor containments are connected so as to communicate with each other continuously. This situation occurs particularly in nuclear industrial applications, for example when dismantling spent nuclear fuel assemblies in the reactors. The machines successively carrying out the various dismantling operations are then placed inside the different containments communicating with one another.
In order to ensure the connection of two neighbouring containments, it is essential to take account of displacements capable to reaching several millimeters which exist by assembling between the axes of the openings opposite them by which the containments are to be connected. These displacements, due to the manufacturing tolerances of the containments, can also be both angular and lateral.
Moreover, although placing of these containments is virtually permanent, it may be necessary to interrupt communication. This situation particularly occurs when dismantling the installation. It may also occur in certain cases where special intervention is required in one of the cells. Thus, it is essential to dispose a disconnectable device whose conception makes it possible to avoid any rupture of the confinement when separating the containments.
Owing to its disconnectable nature, such a connection device moreover involves the use of imperviousness devices whose effectiveness must be able to be controlled and whose replacement must be able to be effected as simply as possible.